


like honey

by collieflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Degradation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower
Summary: "You look so needy like this," Kenma told him, leaning into him until Koutarou's shoulders thumped the wall.Koutarou made a noise, small and definitely in protest. He couldn't have missed the fire blazing in Koutarou's eyes if he was blindfolded and wrapped in a blanket, all stuffed up in a tiny dark closet.Koutaroulikedto feel small.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

> i should make a playlist of every song i've had on loop while i wrote a fic from start to finish.  
> today's is "right side" by l8loomer ft doja cat. it's been on loop for 3 hours straight  
> if there are any mistakes, i apologize, i wrote this v quickly and completely on mobile. i read it over and did some light editing but other than that ?? lmao

It didn’t take very long for Kenma to figure out that Koutarou liked small spaces. He liked dark bedrooms when he was anxious. To be tucked between the bed and the nightstand, hidden away from the world. He liked to drag Kenma away to little corners and kiss him until he was red in the face and Kenma’s knees knocked into each other.

He liked to be boxed in, just like now. Tucked just inside the hall because they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom. Kenma pushed him against the wall, kissed him with his fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at his clothes just to get him that much closer.

Kenma couldn’t really  _ crowd  _ Koutarou up against anything at this height. Couldn’t loom over him like Koutarou could over Kenma when he got into one of his rare domineering moods.

Didn’t really stop Kenma from trying, though.

Koutarou slipped down the wall some, slouching until he was nearly eye-level with Kenma. Finally at a comfortable distance where Kenma didn’t have to push up to his top toes. He fell flat on his feet as he took Koutarou’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling a whimper from his boyfriend.

“This might be easier if you were on your knees,” Kenma offered between kisses. It was mostly a joke. He was expecting a tease back, and then they’d high tail it to the bedroom.

Not fucking so.

Koutarou made a considering little noise in the base of his throat before doing exactly what Kenma asked of him.

He sank to his knees.

Kenma blinked down at him and tucked his hair behind his ears. “Oh wow,” he said. He cradled Koutarou’s cheek in his palm, rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheekbone. “Need something tonight?”

As if the moment had just caught up to him, Koutarou flushed up to the ruddy tips of his ears. “We can—You know, Ken-ken, if you wanna— _ achkm!”  _

He went quiet, eyes blown wide as Kenma hooked his thumb in his mouth to press against Koutarou’s tongue. He pulled his jaw wide. Kenma’s fingers curled under his chin while Koutarou’s tongue fluttered in the pad of his thumb.

“You look so needy like this,” Kenma told him, leaning into him until Koutarou’s shoulders thumped the wall. 

Koutarou made a noise, small and definitely in protest. Kenma noticed that his hands were flat against the wall, and he closed his mouth around Kenma's finger so he could swallow. He couldn’t have missed the fire blazing in Koutarou’s eyes if he was blindfolded and wrapped in a blanket, all stuffed up in a tiny dark closet.

Koutarou  _ liked  _ to feel small.

Kenma pulled away from him, appreciating the way Koutarou stayed exactly where he left him. He was stunning, with ruddy cheeks and how his chest began to rise and fall, breathing deep in anticipation.

He popped the button of his pants and unzipped his fly slowly, trying to pluck as much noise from the metal teeth as possible. Trying to drag this out as much as possible before Koutarou fell to pieces before him. He pushed his jeans down just enough to pull his cock free, bunching the material around his thighs.

“What do you think, Koutarou?” he hummed, stroking himself at a languid pace. They had all the time in the world right now, all bundled up in this little dark corner. Just him and Kenma. Nothing else to focus on, to worry about.

Kenma pulled his fingers from his mouth and Koutarou moaned the loss. It was cut off shortly as Kenma dragged his thumb up, trailing Koutarou’s saliva across his own face, curling up his cheek and temple before stopping to grip his hair.

Pulling, Kenma brought him forward and angled his head up to meet Kenma’s eyes. Koutarou’s eyes flitted between Kenma’s eyes and making pretty intense eye-to-eye contact with the head of Kenma’s dick.

“‘Bout what?” he croaked.

“How needy you are.” Kenma tilted his hips forward until his cock bumped against Koutarou’s cheek, smearing pre against his pretty face. Koutarou’s eyes drifted shut, his mouth dropping open and tongue poking out like Kenma would just go ahead and take what he wanted. To use him with little thought for Koutarou himself.

Always a tempting option.

Most other nights, Kenma would take him up on such a pretty offer — maybe not yet, though. Kenma was all-too happy to continue winding him up like a coil until he threatened to snap.

Some deeper, more sadistic thought absolutely stewed in glee at the thought of Koutarou begging, his words cracking around the edges as tears dripped down his chin. Fuck.

Ignoring the shudder plucking down his spine, he twisted his palm into the tip of his cock and looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. “Can’t see yourself, but you look like you’re aching for it.”

He rested his cock just beyond Koutarou’s lips. They just barely brushed his crown as he swayed forward and back in a tiny, eager movement.

“Open your mouth for me?” Kenma asked, carding his fingers through Koutarou’s hair.

His mouth dropped open, tongue sticking out to cover his bottom teeth. Koutarou looked up to him in that wide-eyed obedience that nearly had Kenma melting where he stood.

Kenma’s index and middle fingers pulled his mouth open as he pushed his cock between Koutarou’s lips. Groaning, Kenma pulled his hand free so he could bury his hands in Koutarou’s hair and give an appreciative pull. “It’s like you’re made for this or something,” Kenma huffed. He pulled Koutarou along at his own pace, meeting his tiny thrusts as Koutarou took him farther.

Koutarou clenched his eyes shut, unable to stop as the pitiful little groan tore from his throat. It vibrated up Kenma’s dick and he jerked, pushing into Koutarou until he made the sound again.

Cursing, Kenma braced himself against the wall. “Got something to tell me?” he taunted, catching Koutarou’s eyes. “Like the idea, huh? Being,  _ hah,  _ being made for my cock gets you off?” He laughed at the idea, loving the way Koutarou hollowed his cheeks, as if sucking him harder would shut Kenma up. Not a damn chance.

Talking like this, especially to Koutarou, had been hard at first. It took a lot of trial and error, lots of misses that ended up with them laughing their asses off. It had been a while before they got the hang of it. There was a lot of discovery as to what Bokuto liked to hear, and finding where that intersected with what Kenma was comfortable saying.  _ This  _ was worth the awkward moments, Kenma swore for the millionth time. How could he think otherwise when he was blessed with such a view as this?

Koutarou’s cheeks were stained red, dripping in the color all the way down his collar. He was breathing steady and hard through his nose, like at any moment the privilege would be taken from him. His hair fell loose from how he’d freshly washed it. It fell to cover the glassy look in his eyes, strands sticking up where Kenma had pulled on it. Nowhere near as wrecked as he would be when they were finished tonight, but he was on his way.

“Bokuto Koutarou, Star Ace.” He smiled proudly down at him, loving the way Koutarou’s chest puffed out at the very mention. Such an accomplished boyfriend Kenma had. He hummed, letting the smile slip from his face, letting something harder take its place. “He gets off to sucking a dick down his throat, isn’t that perverted?”

Koutarou choked.

He yanked off of Kenma’s dick with a terrible noise, coughing wetly.

Kenma cursed, dropping to his knees. “What happened?” he asked. “Kou? Are you okay?”

Coughing once more, Koutarou pounded dramatically on his own chest. “Just fine!” he wheezed. “I’m good.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Do you need to stop?” He hasn’t used their safewords, sure, but it was only good to check in. 

Kenma could hear the click of Koutarou’s throat as he swallowed right before he shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, Ken-ken, I’m all speed ahead.”

“Think that’s full speed.”

“It’s whatever speed you want it to be,” Koutarou corrected. He looked so earnest, blinking his pretty white eyelashes like that.

That last bit of residual tension bled away from Koutarou’s shoulders as Kenma reached to bring him into a kiss. “So you like hearing that,” Kenma said. A tiny groan fell from his mouth as he pushed himself to stand. He should have gone to grab Koutarou a pillow to kneel on before they started this. He doubted if Koutarou would let him go, or even accept it right now.

Kenma would much rather not waste time arguing about it. Especially not with how easily he sunk back into the wet heat of Koutarou’s mouth.

Koutarou nodded as best he could. His hands hooked around Kenma’s thighs, encouraging the movement of his hips.

“You like hearing how talented your mouth is, Kou?” He brushed the tip of his thumb along the seam of Koutarou’s lips stretched wide around him. _“Fuck,”_ he gasped, “you should see yourself right now.” He quickened his pace, pumping faster into Koutarou’s mouth so that he just barely hit the back of his throat. “We should do it in—do it in front of a mirror so you can.”

Koutarou’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. He pulled off Kenma’s sick with a slick pop. “How would that work?” he asked, mouthing at the Kenma’s shaft. Spit slicked across his cheek, and Kenma could barely look away.

Despite the messy kisses Koutarou gave — and what a  _ sight he made  _ — Kenma frowned. “Huh?”

“I can’t see if I’m sucking you off.” As if to demonstrate, he took Kenma into his mouth again, bobbing his head until he reached the base. Koutarou swallowed, his throat working around his cock, and Kenma  _ keened.  _ He put his palm against the wall so his knees wouldn’t buckle under him. He could see the problem. A mirror wasn’t going to help limited mobility in the slightest.

Kenma’s hair tumbled down his shoulders, curtaining off his vision. He reached up to tuck it behind his ears, cursing the fact that he hadn’t tied it up before they’d started all this. Granted, at the beginning of the night he figured he’d be in their bedroom by now, bouncing on Koutarou’s dick. Not everything went according to plan. Sometimes between steps  _ B  _ and  _ C  _ there was  _ B.2  _ through  _ B.17.  _

Koutarou’s hands gripped the back of his thighs,dragging Kenma’s attention back to him. Kenma dropped a hand to his shoulder, nails digging into muscle through his shirt. “What? You want to make a sex tape? Wow, Koutarou, I didn’t think you were the type.”

Perhaps the biggest lie of Kenma’s career, but the desired effect was achieved. “We could do that. And I’ve got all this fancy camera equipment laying around, anyway.” He swiped his thumb through a trail of saliva escaping from the corner of Koutarou’s mouth, rubbing it into his skin, dragging it through that streak of pre up on his cheek.

The thought of recording themselves like this was too tempting. The thought of Koutarou’s spit-slicked and teary face immortalized in 4K nearly had Kenma sprinting to his office to retrieve one of his cameras.

Nearly. Leaving meant pulling out of the absolute heaven that was Koutarou’s mouth.

There was always next time.

Koutarou’s eyes slipped shut and he bobbed his head. His thumbs pressed into Kenma’s clothed thighs, digging so hard Kenma was pretty sure he’d bruise. He just wished that he could feel the bite of Koutarou’s nails on his bare skin.

“We’d have to be careful,” Kenma went on, voice right in his throat. His hips jerked, and he gasped. He was getting close. “Just imagine if someone saw that.” He hummed, trying to gather himself enough to sound  _ aloof.  _ Bored, maybe. “On your knees, gagging on my cock like my own personal toy. So pitiful, Koutarou. Look at how messy you are.”

Koutarou whined, long and low. He pulled most of the way off Kenma’s cock to lick and suck at the head.

“If you need a break, tap my thigh,” Kenma reminded him.

Koutarou shook his head, gazing up at him with those determined eyes.

Kenma snorted. “Of course you don’t need a break. You were made for this, right?” He petted through Koutarou’s hair, pausing to pull close to the root. He breathed out a curse from behind clenched teeth. “You’re good at this, Kou. So fucking good for me.  _ F-fuck,  _ you look—“

He broke off, groaning as Koutarou swallowed him down again. He didn’t last much longer, gripping at the back of Koutarou’s neck, pulling at his hair as he finished down Koutarou’s throat.

Koutarou made a choked sound, but swallowed everything down. He gently sucked Kenma until he was softening and the overstimulation was becoming too much to ignore. Kenma pulled him away, taking a second to try to calm his breathing.

He tucked himself away before taking Koutarou’s face in his hands, leaning down to kiss him slow and sweet, putting in every ounce of affection he could muster.

Koutarou pulled back with a dazed grin. “Yeah?”

Kenma couldn’t remember what was said last. Maybe Koutarou just missed the sound of his own voice. Whichever it was, Kenma nodded, echoing, “Yeah.” He pulled Koutarou up and pushed him back into the wall. He didn’t mind getting up on his toes to reach him so much this time. Koutarou’s hips jerked against him, looking for any friction Kenma had to offer.

“So about that camera,” Koutarou ventured, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kenma laughed, rolling his eyes. “This is a thing, then.”

He didn’t really need the sheepish  _ ‘well, maybe,’  _ but Koutarou was quick to offer it.

Big hands snaked around to grip the backs of Kenma’s thighs. They’d been dating long enough that Kenma knew to brace himself to be lifted and wrapped around Koutarou’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s neck and kissed him, not minding in the slightest when Koutarou’s hips started a slow roll up into Kenma. Kenma figured he’d left Koutarou waiting long enough.

“C’mon, Kou. Lets go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear what you thought!  
> i hang on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bardicyearning) more often than not


End file.
